


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by CassidysPersona, MajesticGrape



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bisexual Character, Bullying, Canon Gay Relationship, Coming Out, Dealing With Loss, Drugs, F/M, Family, Friendship, Grieving, Grieving Children, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Other, Protective Parents, Romance, Self Comforting, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Harm, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidysPersona/pseuds/CassidysPersona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticGrape/pseuds/MajesticGrape
Summary: Teenage Alternative UniverseLawrence White arrives with his two teenage daughters who are just about coping with the fact their mother has died. Chrissie's become difficult and Rebecca's decided she needs to step up and be the one who copes with grief. Both girls are handling their mother's death badly and Lawrence feels out of his depth as their behaviour becomes harder to handle.Robert Sugden is struggling with his feelings for Aaron Dingle and he doesn't know if what he is feeling is normal, he feels alone and doesn't have anyone to talk to about how he's feeling, still grieving for his mother Robert finds himself alone. Aaron's dealing with depression and anxiety and finds himself having feelings for Robert Sugden will they be able to help each other out? Or are they as blind as each other to see they have feelings?





	1. Easy Street, Easy Street, Where The Rich Folks Play

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a bit of fun mixed with various other stuff, it's been floating around my head for a while and thanks to my friend Caitlin who's amazing at discussing stuff with :). Like I always say I just post for fun I don't expect miracles but if you enjoy drop me a comment :). Thought the title was a good one given their all teenagers in this.

Lawrence was having a bit of a bad year you could say having just lost his wife to a rather painful cancer battle he was now having to continue raising two teenage daughters. It wouldn’t be so difficult if they were both alike and if his oldest reacted like his youngest, Rebecca was only fourteen and had taken the death of her mother on the chin and had bounced back since May but Chrissie was sixteen, she wasn’t able to bounce back as easily, she had blocked her emotions away and had become somewhat difficult, he never expected Chrissie to become difficult in the sense of clingy but she had become so clingy towards him that Lawrence actually found himself not enjoying her company.

“Why have we stopped?” Chrissie asked as she locked her phone which she had been on since the journey, with the battery dying she was now having to actually be sociable, “dad?”

“This is the village I was talking about,” Lawrence told his daughter who was in front seat whilst his other daughter stared out the window watching a woman with long dark hair drag someone across the village by the arm, “I told you about the house, we saw the brochure remember?” he told his daughter who was biting her nails, “Rebecca you like it don't you?”

“But what about mum?” Chrissie asked she took her nails away from her mouth and sighed, “mum's ashes are scattered around the apple orchard…we won't get to go there again,” she looked at her dad with her big blue eyes and Lawrence smiled sadly.

“Yeah but mum’s dead who cares?” Rebecca asked in a tone that sounded like she was far from serious, in fact she was actually blocking out what she felt with pretending she didn't care, “people die all the time we just need to get over it and move on,” Rebecca locked her phone as to her battery was draining.

“What so forget about mum?” Chrissie turned around rather sharply and glared at her sister, “how can I forget about her?”

“Easy…just get over it,” Rebecca shrugged her shoulders and then rolled her eyes as her older sister started to cry, “she’s dead Chrissie.”

“Rebecca!” Lawrence scolded he certainly didn't like the fact his daughter was using words like “get over it” and “people die all the time”, “you don't mean that.”

“Of course I do…people die every day someone's just died now, mum died ages ago you don't see me crying over it,” Rebecca looked at her sister who was trying to cover up the fact she was crying, “I just get on with life.”

“Dad!” Chrissie called to her father to make her sister stop being so blunt, “stop her from doing that please,” she pleaded and Lawrence turned around to face the blonde in the back seat.

“Rebecca come on darling you don't mean this,” he said to his daughter who stared out the window with her head leaning against the window, “shall we go take a look at this house?”

* * *

Chrissie got out the car and took her backpack and phone with her, she was wearing jeans, a jumper that slid down one side and a pair of boots, her sister was wearing skin coloured tights with a floral playsuit and red ankle boots with her hair tied in plaited pigtails, “see it doesn't look too bad,” Lawrence said to Chrissie who was staring at the exterior with deep concentration. 

“Can you imagine all the sleepovers?! We could have like a bedroom each, we could do so much Chrissie!” Rebecca ran over to her sister and took her hands, “do you think dad will let us redecorate?”

Chrissie felt torn in one way she didn't want to be excited in fear she’d forget her mother but at the same time she didn't want to be sad about moving but she didn't know what to think. Her heart was torn into so many pieces that she didn't know how to put it back together, she had lost her mother – the most important woman in her life and at the age of sixteen as well. At that age you’ve still got so much emotional development to do, then the fact she had lost her mother to add to that meant that she was struggling. Chrissie envied her sister with how she dealt with their mother dying, she envied Rebecca a lot; her ability to make friends, her way of lighting up a room, how she handled not having their mother anymore she just envied all of that, “I'm sure he would…you’d have to ask though,” she looked to her sister who looked down at the ground, “what?”

“Do you think mum would…hate me for being so excited?” Rebecca asked something Chrissie never expected to hear from her confident sister, “do you think she still knows that I love her?” Rebecca was hoping for an answer from her sister but all she got from her older sister was silence, that silence turned to fear and Chrissie ran to their dad who was just about to go inside, “Chrissie!” 

“Woah!” Lawrence jumped as his oldest daughter wrapped her arms around him and practically squeezed him till his ribs felt like they were going to break, “what's going on?” he asked as Rebecca walked towards them.

“Why do you act like every single time I bring mum up?! All I want to do is talk about her but you refuse to talk!” Rebecca shouted, frustrated that she could never bring up their mother without Chrissie running to their dad.

“Chrissie come here,” Lawrence hugged her and then kissed her on the head, “it’s ok,” he rocked side to side when she started to cry on him, “calm down,” Lawrence saw Rebecca roll her eyes and pull out her mobile phone even with a low battery anything was better than watching her sister behave like she's three rather than sixteen.

* * *

Robert was sat at the bar, even though he was underage at sixteen he still tried his luck at sitting there without being noticed. His messy blonde hair was falling in front of his face as he stared down at his phone. He was watching Adam’s Snapchat story of him and his little sister Victoria, they were out for day and the big brother in him couldn't help but feel protective over Victoria but he knew Adam was alright but he couldn't help but feel protective, “Urr I hate to tell you this but you don't look quite eighteen,” Marlon said sarcastically and Robert looked up at him with his blue eyes glaring at him, “you could be of help though, take these two cottage pies over to Harriet and Ashley.”

“Aaron sweetheart,” Chas grinned to her son who had just come back from a run, something she didn't like as Aaron had a history of self-harming and he had help from the Depression, Anxiety Service but she still worried about him every day, “where have you been?”

Robert looked over at Aaron and studied his sapphire blue eyes, his cute youthful face and cheeky smile that he made when Chas tried to make him laugh and she succeeded, “Robert?” Harriet called the sixteen year-old out of his trance, “all you have to do is put the food on the table.”

“Sorry,” Robert shook his head and then put the plates on the table and then dashed off as he felt rather embarrassed about being caught looking at Aaron which had caused him to blank out.

“Robert,” Ashley called the blonde boy back which Robert rolled his eyes before turning around, “you forgot our cutlery.”

“Right yes sorry,” he gave the two vicars the cutlery wrapped in tissues and then walked away again hoping to avoid any more mishaps. The pub doors opened and Lawrence walked in with his two daughters who were still rather annoyed with each other. Robert looked over at the brown haired girl who looked around his age and then at the blonde haired girl who had her hair in pigtails which made her look much younger than she already was. Both girls had blue eyes only Chrissie’s were a sapphire blue, whilst Rebecca’s were large and a light blue colour.

“Where are you going?” Chrissie asked as she saw her dad go to the door, he made a small sigh before turning around to find both of his girls looking at him concerned. 

“I’m just making a phone call about Home Farm,” Lawrence answered and Robert then listened to what else he had to say. Was he really buying Home Farm? ‘They must be really rich’ he thought as the dad then made his way outside leaving the two teenagers to entertain themselves.

“I don't want to move,” Chrissie leant back on the pub booth seat and pulled her knees up to her chest, she turned her head to the side and looked up at the ceiling, the whites in her eyes tinted red and her sapphire blue iris’s became glassy. Chrissie held onto a lock of hair and started to twirl it around her index finger. Rebecca on the other hand looked around and then drew her eyes to Robert who was on his phone again, he looked rather lonely when she thought about it, he didn't have anyone else his age around him and that prompted her to get off the sofa seat, she ignored Chrissie’s strange look and then tightened the end of her plaited pigtails, she checked her playsuit hadn't ridden up at the back, she then smiled and walked over to the boy.

“Hi I’m Bex,” Rebecca held out her hand and Robert locked his phone to stare at her, when Robert didn't shake back she awkwardly put her hands in her pockets and leant to the side, “my dad’s just talking to someone from Home Farm, we might be moving there, that's if my sister doesn't kick off and make dad give in,” Rebecca looked over at Chrissie who was now on her phone the brightness of the screen illuminated her face.

“And you’re telling me this because?” Robert’s attention was then torn away from Rebecca. As he then saw Aaron come back he had changed in a pair of jeans, a tight t-shirt that was just a bit too tight on his muscular arms and a pair of trainers, “I need to go.”

“Rude,” Rebecca rolled her eyes and then bounced back to her sister, “come on Chrissie it’ll be fun! Imagine right, we make friends at school and then we can have sleepovers, parties, imagine birthday parties in the grounds, it'll be amazing Chrissie please don't kick off,” Rebecca sighed heavily, “how long does it take to talk to a stupid estate thingy?” Rebecca leant forward and fiddled with her hands.

“Mum said she wanted us to move on, not move out of the house where we grew up!” Chrissie shouted and Rebecca although she was younger put her finger to her lips, “stop acting like you’re older than me.”

“Then stop acting like you’re three years old then!” Rebecca shouted back causing village locals to stare, “you've always got to make this about you, I lost my mum too just because you’re daddy’s little princess doesn't mean you get to have your way all the time!”

“Do we know these two?” Chas whispered to Diane, “they’re definitely not eighteen or over.”

“Blonde one’s called Bex she came over to me and told me her dad’s buying Home Farm,” Robert grabbed his coke from the bar and stood by one of the bar stools.

“I don't get my own way all the time, you just know how to make dad see that your way is best!” Chrissie argued back and Rebecca glared at her, “oh let's move dad…mum would want it dad!”

“Because she’d want us to move on Chrissie- “

“She’s our mother!” Chrissie pushed her sister out the way and stormed away.

“At least mum and I were close, you barely came near her when she was dying…you ran out of that hospital room when she had to go on supported breathing, you promised her you’d come back but you didn't, you wrote her a letter, I was thirteen and I still managed to say goodbye,” Rebecca watched as her sister ran on finding her way to the exit only she stormed over to the exit that lead you to the upstairs of the pub.

Rhona walked over to Rebecca as she how upset she was, the blonde teenager blinked and refused to let tears fall, “Where’s your dad sweetheart?” 

“You are not going anywhere,” Chas grabbed Chrissie by the arm and the brunette tried to fight her, “that's not the exit that is,” Chas then saw a man in a suit glaring at her, she realised she was actually hurting the sixteen year-old unintentionally and she pulled her hand away quickly, “I’m assuming you’re their father?”

“Do any of you two want to explain what's happened?” Lawrence asked his oldest and turned to his youngest who had wrapped her arms around Rhona in a flood of tears, “what happened?” he asked Chrissie but she just stood with her thumb and index finger in her mouth and she was biting at the nail ends nervously, “Rebecca?”

“It seemed they were both winding each other up…neither were innocent,” Diane explained and Lawrence pulled his head back hoping to find the strength after a long day.

“She started going on about how mum wouldn't want us to move!” Rebecca told her dad and Lawrence looked at Chrissie for an explanation.

“She started talking about how I wasn't brave enough to go see mum when she was dying! Told me that writing a letter wasn't good enough,” Chrissie argued her point and Lawrence felt extremely torn.

“I've spoken to both of you,” Lawrence wriggled his finger for Rebecca to come over, the blonde pulled away from Rhona and slowly walked over, “it doesn't make you any less brave or any braver for how you handled her dying. Your mum’s sister couldn't be there could she?”

“She had an excuse losing a twin is hard…Auntie Martha told me that when mum died it meant that she lost a part of her,” Rebecca played with her plaited right pigtail out of insecurity, “but Chrissie promised mum she’d come back!”

“That still doesn't make me a bad person!” Chrissie shouted and Lawrence held his hand up to tell her to stop, “I still said goodbye through a letter.”

“It doesn't matter how you said goodbye…you both said goodbye and you’re both still trying to learn to live without her,” Lawrence explained to them both and Chrissie sniffled, “now also turn around and say sorry to the lovely bar ladies who have more patience than me.” 

“I'm sorry,” Chrissie leant back into her dad and he put his hands on her shoulders, “for upsetting you,” she looked at them with sad eyes.

“Yeah I’m really sorry,” Rebecca rubbed where Chrissie had pushed her into the booth and made a silent ‘ow’, “dad she pushed me into that seat thing over there is there a bruise?” Rebecca pointed to her shoulder and Lawrence took his left hand off his daughter’s shoulder and inspected Rebecca’s.

“No it's just a bit red though,” Lawrence rubbed it and Rebecca looked at Chrissie hoping to make some kind of eye contact that said she wanted to make up, “I can’t apologise enough,” Lawrence left them to sort out their differences and walked over to the bar, “honestly I am sorry…they are normally very lovely but today’s just been hard…they lost their mum in May and it's been hard with Chrissie she's not been coping well, Rebecca’s bottling everything up and it's coming out in ways that aren't brilliant.”

“My step-sons and step-daughter lost their mum a few years ago…then their dad not long ago,” Diane looked over at Robert who was still on his phone, “Robert you've met Rebecca already, go and introduce yourself to Chrissie.”

“I,” Robert argued but Diane gave him a look.

* * *

Robert had been forced into taking Chrissie and Rebecca upstairs where sixteen year-old Aaron was along with a now returned fourteen year-old Victoria and Adam who had just turned fifteen. Andy was sat on the sofa, “This is my brother Andy, my little sister Vic and this is Adam he's Vic’s boyfriend,” Robert introduced the two sisters and Rebecca grinned before walking over.

“Hi I’m Bex!” she sat down on the floor next to Robert, “and my sister is in the doorway being unsociable…I’m fourteen and she's sixteen.”

“You two new then?” Adam asked curiously as he had Victoria sat on his lap, “what house you living in?”

“Yeah the only one really up for sale is Home Farm,” Victoria’s eyes then widened, “are you like mega rich then?” she asked.

“Judging by the designer footwear and expensive perfume I’d say so,” Aaron said and he then looked at Chrissie, “you can come join us.”

“Yeah we’re just about to watch a movie…but we can’t decide- “

“Ohh is it a horror one?” Rebecca asked curiously, “I love horror movies gorier the better.”

* * *

Chrissie came back downstairs about half an hour later and went over to her dad. He was sat talking with Zak Dingle after he offered to buy the whole pub drinks, “I thought you were upstairs with the others?” Lawrence let her wrap her arms around him and he rubbed her arm.

“They put on a scary movie and I don't like them,” Chrissie looked at the clock and realised why she was feeling so tired it was quite late in the evening, “The Human Centipede and I tried to tell them that it's really disturbing but they just carried on,” she leant her head against her dad’s ribs and took her phone out of her pocket, “I just want something to eat.”

“Right so I clearly can’t trust you alone can I?” Chas held up the bottle of vodka and saw the amused faces of Aaron, Adam and Victoria, “do you have any idea how much trouble Diane and I could get into?!”

“It was only a tiny bit,” Adam giggled clearly quite drunk as his body was still not really ready to handle alcohol, “Rebecca dared us.”

“What?!” Lawrence pulled away from Chrissie and walked over to his youngest daughter, “Rebecca!”

“I didn't think they'd do it,” she giggled clearly having had some herself, “I literally said ‘bet none of you have drank alcohol before’”

“You’re fourteen you should not be drinking!”

“Oh like Chrissie when she got drunk that she could barely stand?” Rebecca argued, “she drank and you didn't get angry.”

“Different circumstances…she was dealing with finding out your mother was dying, you've just been stupid and decided to drink alcohol in a pub,” Lawrence pulled her away from Adam who was beginning to urge, “I really am sorry.”

“Look I’m prepared to look away this time as she's new and didn't expect them to actually do it…if it happens again I won't be so forgiving,” Diane looked at Rebecca sternly, “I understand it's been tough.”

* * *

Robert was sat upstairs on the sofa, alone, how he liked it. That’s why he wasn't so keen to go upstairs earlier. He was then interrupted by Aaron who had been sent up by Chas, “seriously all we did was have one drink.”

“Underage, in a pub, I mean if you’re going to get drunk at least do it outside of the pub,” Chas didn't mean to give ‘advice’ she hoped Aaron wouldn't take it literally but he was a teenager and it was a bit like giving him an inch and he took a mile, “don't take that literally!”

“So shall I just go drink in the park then next time?” Aaron asked sarcastically and Robert laughed to himself.

“Probably not the best idea,” Robert got off the sofa and turned to Aaron, “given that you’re still at school don't want to be preparing for your mechanic future with hangovers.”

“As opposed to doing your A-levels with a hangover?” Diane scolded him and Robert rolled his eyes, “I hope those girls aren't going to become a problem.”

“Chrissie seems to have her dad wrapped right around her little finger,” Chas said as she then made her way back to the bar, “Rebecca doesn't seem much of an angel either.”

“Well they have just lost their mum,” Aaron stood with his arms folded and Robert leant against the sofa.

“Right you need to sober up go and make yourself some toast,” Chas ordered and Aaron laughed, “I’m serious Aaron…you've got that meeting on Monday as well.”

“How are they going?” Diane asked concerned given she knew everything that Aaron had gone through. Aaron went quiet and walked away not feeling ready to share his thoughts on therapy.

“Right I’ll get back down to the bar, Robert I'm trusting you to make sure he eats something given you were the only smart one not to actually get drunk,” Chas knew that him and Aaron got on, they weren't best friends but they spoke quite a lot.

* * *

Lawrence closed the door on Home Farm’s front door, Chrissie stood by the large table and Rebecca sat on one of the white chairs, “I’m letting you both off given the fact that it's unsettling with moving, Diane’s let you off and that the pair of you are not actually like this,” Lawrence spoke as he walked over to his daughter's, “we’ll send for our stuff tomorrow…but right now I’ve not got the energy to stand here and think of punishments.”

“None of this would've happened if Chrissie hadn't started on the fact that I wanted to move and she didn't,” Rebecca argued back and her sister tensed up.

“The pair of you…get undressed and into pyjamas, I've had enough,” Lawrence ordered and both his daughters grabbed their bags, “we’ll talk more tomorrow.”

“Dad,” Chrissie called after him and she looked down at the floor when he didn't turn around, “I'm sorry.”

“Let's just do as dad says given that he's already angry,” Rebecca didn't intend to act older but she couldn't help it, her sister’s way of acting was a lot younger than her and she sometimes felt like she needed to step up.

* * *

Lawrence heard footsteps about an hour later and he guessed it was Chrissie. Rebecca didn't struggle to sleep at night but Chrissie had become rather difficult and he felt sometimes it was like she was a little child again, “I can’t sleep,” she said as she sat down on the sofa next to her father and he put his arm around her, “I keep thinking about what Rebecca said. I did promise mum I’d come back and I didn't,” she squeezed her eyes shut to stop tears, “what if she was upset that I didn't come back?” she looked up at her dad and he saw tears forming in her eyes, “you said she wasn't but…” she trailed off and felt tears slide down her face, “what if she really hated that I didn't come back?”

“Chrissie,” Lawrence pulled her into a hug and she leant her head against his chest, “you’re sixteen years old there is so much you are going through…your mum didn't expect you to be there when she died ok, she squeezed my hand when I read her out the letter it was beautiful. A letter was what she wanted, just because Rebecca was there it doesn't make you a bad daughter,” he kissed her on the head and Chrissie held onto her dad tight, “alright…it doesn't I promise you.”

She closed her eyes and tears fell out of them again, she then grabbed some of her hair and started to use her thumb and index finger to gently stretch against her head which being laid down meant she was started to feel her eyes were heavy, “I’m so tired.”

“Then you go upstairs and I’ll come and say goodnight to you and your sister alright,” Lawrence let her get off the sofa and upstairs before he decided to go and say night.

* * *

Rebecca was laid in her bed on her phone that was also on charge she had a pillow pet underneath her head and she was playing on Candy Crush Saga. The blonde was feeling rather stressed out after today and having fallen out with her sister more than once she was feeling rather awkward, “come to tell me to apologise?” she asked her father who stood in the doorway with sad smile, “she needs to say sorry to me as well!”

“She will…are you ok?” Lawrence asked concerned and Rebecca locked her phone, “I know it's weird moving…but you said you liked it here.”

“I do…I just miss the old house,” Rebecca pulled the teddy her mum had got her close to her chest and she breathed in the smell of her mother's favourite perfume, “I’m going to sleep so…night.”

“Love you,” Lawrence kissed her on the forehead and then switched her light off, once the door was shut and she made sure Lawrence had gone away Rebecca rolled over onto her side and let a tear roll down her cheek.

* * *

Robert was laid in bed thinking about Aaron, in a way that he didn't know if it was normal. He kept on thinking about him in a way that he heard classmates talk about girls they fancy. He couldn't get Aaron’s blue eyes out of his head, the way he looked with his cheeky smile. Robert shook his head and tried to think about something else. He was on his phone when he got a Facebook friend request from Rebecca. Out of curiosity he accepted her friendship request and stalked her profile her cover photo was of a family photo, her profile picture was her and Chrissie posing their cheekbones in the light looked rather striking and that's as far as he went he had a feeling he wouldn't like it if Rebecca did the same thing. Though there was a comment on the profile picture update saying, ‘my sister left me two beautiful nieces, love you lots Auntie M xx’ 

Robert then saw she had already added Aaron and he flicked onto his profile, for one Aaron certainly wasn't active much on Facebook his latest post showed a photo of him and Adam sat on the swings in the park. Robert then saw their hands had been cropped out and he had a feeling Aaron was hiding something as he could see red tints in his eye whites, he hoped that Aaron hadn't been getting involved with Ross Barton who was about twenty and he had a reputation of selling drugs. Robert locked his phone and put it on charge hoping to get a good’s night sleep but he had a feeling that wouldn't happen.

* * *

Chrissie was laid in bed listening to the local radio, she found herself nearly falling asleep when her dad came in and opened the door, “sorry I shouldn't have woken you up,” Lawrence walked over to Chrissie and he heard the sound of the radio, “you alright?” he asked concerned and she nodded, “do you want me to stay for a bit or are you ok?” he shouldn't have asked that but he also knew that she struggled at the moment to sleep and he didn't mind if she wanted him to stay for a bit. 

“I’m just really tired,” she replied and Lawrence stroked her hair, she lifted out from under her duvet the blanket that had her mother’s perfume on and she had it close to her, “I’m not keen on them lot at the pub though.”

“You’ll get used to them…your sister got on well with them,” he sat down on the bed and Chrissie rolled her eyes, “what's the look for?”

“Well come on the blonde one wasn't bad, I think Rebecca spent most of the evening trying to speak to Robert but he made it perfectly clear he didn't want to talk to her, he spent most of the night staring at Aaron,” Chrissie turned around on her side to face her dad, “then they put on that film and it's just so disgusting.”

“Alright, alright,” Lawrence tried to not let her get worked up over this as he knew she would start ranting all night if she could, “calm down ok,” he turned her light off and put her phone on the side, “stop staring at that…the blue light will keep you awake.”

“Uh-huh,” she closed her eyes and then Lawrence leant down to kiss her goodnight, “night.”

“Night,” Lawrence then walked away and left her to sleep in hope she would actually stay there for the whole night and not wake him up in the middle of the night. Even though she was sixteen having lost her mother it had set her back quite a bit and it had started to show more than ever since Rebecca was by age the youngest she was showing more maturity day by day whilst Chrissie was slowly emotionally shunting herself as a way for her to handle what she had been through.


	2. A Monthly Issue, An Interview and A Dealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's stressing about a mock interview but why does he get so wound up about a comment Aaron made? Chrissie notices her sister's got an issue that their dad can't fix and Aaron makes another purchase from Ross but will he live to regret it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a positive response :) and I just went with my gut with this chapter thank you for the kudos and the comment :) hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think :) xx

It had been a week since the Whites moved in and, they were still settling in at Home Farm well some people weren't. Lawrence woke up to the feel of someone nudging him, was it too much to ask for to sleep in peace? The dad turned over to look at the clock and he saw that it was bordering on three am, he switched on the light and found his sixteen year-old with tears down her face, “What’s happened?” Lawrence asked comfortingly and he sat up to show he was listening, “hey what's the matter?”

 “I can’t sleep…I had a dream about mum and I…” Chrissie leant her head down and Lawrence took her hands, “I…Urr…do you have any painkillers?”

 “Yes but why?” Lawrence monitored all medication he gave to his daughters, especially lately.

 “I came on my period and it’s really hurts,” she sat on the edge of his bed and Lawrence thanked his lucky stars Rebecca was still period free, though knowing his luck he’d wake up tomorrow with Rebecca terrified she's dying. He did feel sorry for Chrissie she had inherited her mother’s side and Ellen suffered badly with them. Sometimes she spent days in bed as she was in that much pain and was losing a lot of blood. He often found Chrissie would be on the sofa a lot more than usual or she’d sleep in more and he normally guessed by her emotional state becoming erratic that she was due to have her period. However, given all the stuff with the move he had missed her signals and now he knew why she was so up and down yesterday.

 “Well that explains a lot, doesn't it? Fighting a lot more with Rebecca and being sensitive to her comments,” Lawrence looked at her comfortingly and she started to get tears in her eyes, “alright come on I've got some.”

* * *

Robert woke up to the sound of his alarm going on and he groaned as he turned over onto his side. Then his attention was taken away from wanting sleep to the sound of Chas and Aaron arguing, “Aaron!”

“I just went out!” Aaron argued back and he looked at the clock, he had his appointment with a therapist in only two hours and he hadn't slept at all. As a matter of fact, he had been out all night with Ross Barton.

Robert laughed to himself as he had a feeling he knew where Aaron had been. Ross Barton was someone you didn't mess with especially as of late, he had recently lost his girlfriend Donna and he was in such a state of grief he had become even more impulsive and irresponsible meaning selling drugs to a teenager was not part of his usual deal but Aaron had become desperate, therapy was screwing him up and he needed something to cope with. Robert got out of bed he was wearing a vest and grey pyjama bottoms. His hair was messy and he still looked half asleep, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and a jacket and laid them out on his bed before deciding to have a shower. He grabbed a towel out of his cupboard and then went to the bathroom. Aaron was sat on the sofa whilst Chas was stood up opposite him with her arms folded.

“Aaron you've been out all night! You do realise that you have your therapy session in about two hours?” Chas asked and Aaron rolled his eyes, “Aaron you need to go to these sessions, you need to talk to people who know what they’re doing.”

“Fine!” Aaron got up off the sofa and went to grab a shower unaware that Robert was planning on doing the same, “you going to be long?”

“I have a mock interview today…I need to get ready and be at the college before half eight,” Robert then stopped and his nose turned up at the smell before him, “have you been smoking?!” he asked in a hoarse whisper and he then sniffed some more, “Aaron have you been doing drugs again?!” he pulled the blue-eyed baby faced housemate into the bathroom, “Ross Barton?”

“Robert you have no idea how much therapy is screwing me up! I just need something to get me through it…he tells me to pay him when I can-“

“Ross has been grieving for Donna…he is lashing out, one day he’ll say no problem next day he might want it…what if he wants it today?” Robert really was concerned he really didn't want Aaron to be in debt, whether you were a village local or not if you owed Ross money he stop at nothing to get it.

“Save the lecture I've already had mum on my back. I need to get rid of the smell of it before I go,” Robert decided to let Aaron go first even though he was due to the college way before Aaron was due to go to work at the garage. But he knew that Cain would go ballistic if Aaron turned up to work looking half dead.

* * *

Rebecca was stood in front of her mirror looking at her new school uniform on her body, she was debating between trousers or a skirt. Her hair was down but she had a one small plait trailing down by her right ear, she decided with a skirt and she went onto get tights out she heard her sister come out of her bedroom, “Bex can I borrow your hairbrush? I can’t find mine,” Chrissie came rushing in wearing black trousers with a white shirt and a blazer, “got this mock interview for business studies…and I came on my period, trust it to come when I don't want it too!” she grabbed her sister’s hairbrush and proceeded to de-tangle her thick brown hair, “dad’s cooked breakfast by the way.”

“I didn't need to know that,” Rebecca walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed a spare cardigan in case she was to get cold as it was Autumn and the weather was changing rather drastically.

“Well when you eventually get yours you can tell me all about it,” Chrissie chucked her sister’s hairbrush at her and then tied her hair up into a bun and tied a blue velvet hair scrunchie around to the secure it in place, she then left the room and Rebecca sat on her bed glaring as she sister left the room. Something Lawrence had failed to notice was Rebecca’s attitude lately and that she had become more shut down and that was because she wasn't keen on bringing up the subject about coming on to her dad, it was easier for Chrissie she had Ellen but Rebecca didn't feel like she had anyone she could to talk too, Chrissie wasn't exactly good with talking about them as she struggled badly in fact Rebecca was amazed she managed to get out of bed. The fourteen year-old took out from under her new bed a shoe box and she lifted off the lid. Rebecca then took out from inside it a sanitary towel and waited until she thought the coast was clear.

Ten minutes later both girls were in the kitchen with a croissant on a small plate and a glass of orange juice beside them, “Rebecca are you alright?” Lawrence asked his youngest as he saw the look of discomfort on her face. She hoped she had covered it well but clearly she hadn't.

“I’m fine just thinking about school,” Rebecca lied in fact she was struggling to not cry out in pain, “Chrissie,” she whispered and her sister looked up from her phone, Rebecca then froze was this it? Was she finally going to tell her it had happened? Then she thought she best not as she’d probably get ignored, “doesn't matter.”

“No go on you clearly wanted to say something,” Lawrence interrupted and Rebecca sighed heavily, “darling what's wrong?”

“Nothing!” she pushed herself up off the seat and then felt her eyes water up, “nothing ok…I’m fine.”

“Bex come help me find my folder it's upstairs in my room somewhere,” Chrissie clocked onto something, there was the look Ellen and herself gave when the cramps that were bad were happening, “be quick though as I haven't got much time.”

* * *

Back at The Woolpack Robert was still waiting for his chance to shower, “Aaron seriously I've told you how important this is…I want to make something of myself and to do that I need to look…you know, presentable!”

Aaron checked his eyes and he saw they were still rather red but thankfully having just showered he could blame it on getting shampoo in his eyes, “you seriously think a mock interview will get you a job?” he asked after he opened the door and Robert tried to push past him.

“It’ll look good for my portfolio, got that new girl in the class with me the stuck up one…she's got the advantage because her dad sells agricultural machinery for a living and has had his business for a very long time I come from basically nothing…now guess who they’re going to look at?” he waited for an answer and Aaron then rolled his eyes, “Chrissie White because of this, this and this…so no it might not got me a job but it might get me a good reference which is what I need.”

“Why do you care so much anyway?” Aaron asked not realising he touched a nerve of Robert’s. Since losing Jack who was Robert’s father he just wanted to do something which would please his dad, even from beyond the grave Jack still had this hold over Robert. Everything he did he wondered if it would make him proud and each mistake he made he always had that thought that Jack would feel disappointed, it was this constant need to prove something that made Robert the way he was.

Robert did the one thing he knew to do. Bite back, sting as hard as he could, because that way he didn’t have to let that part of him be exposed, “Because unlike you I don’t fancy spending my time as a dirty little grease monkey,” Robert then pushed Aaron out the way and locked the bathroom door. He removed his night clothes and turned the shower on, he didn’t mean to be so horrible but he was backed in a corner, the question Aaron asked him was very personal and Robert wasn’t ready to open-up to Aaron or anybody for that matter.

Aaron went into his bedroom and shut the door, he looked at the clock and saw he had less than two hours to get ready, he felt his chest tighten at the thought of seeing his therapist as she was good but she wasn’t very tactful during their sessions she often just sat there and listened but didn’t respond to what Aaron had said and most of the time Aaron walked out of therapy feeling worse than he did before he entered the building.

* * *

“Here,” Chrissie chucked Rebecca a packet of sanitary towels and then the younger sister of Chrissie looked a cross between grateful and puzzled, on one hand Rebecca was glad Chrissie had noticed but on the other she was puzzled as to how/ she noticed given she had been somewhat self-absorbed and oblivious these past few months, “I guessed a few days ago, when I found you had buried your laundry into mine,” she sat down on her bed and then patted the duvet for Rebecca to join her, “so I got you those and some of these,” she chucked a box of paracetamol towards her sister, “I can’t give you mine since mine are actually prescribed by doctors they’ve got an opiate in them and that’s why I’m like a zombie half the time.”

“An opiate as in a like a sedative?” Rebecca looked at the box of paracetamol and then walked over to her sister, “why do you need a sedative?”

“Because sometimes the cramps can get so bad that paracetamol doesn’t work and I have to take that type of medication to help me. Sadly, your body gets used it and unfortunately it can become addictive,” Chrissie looked down at the floor and sighed, “why did it come today when I have this interview thing?!” she asked the Gods above but she didn’t get any reply, “anyway get your bag sorted dad’s going to drop us off to the school and college.”  

* * *

Robert entered the college building smelling of Ralph Lauren Polo Blue aftershave, it was a birthday present he had received as part of a set. Apparently turning sixteen meant that everyone decided he smelt so bad that he needed to have multiple sets of aftershave. It was everything from Ralph Lauren, Calvin Klein and Hugo Boss he chose the one that smelt most grown up in his opinion. He walked up the spiral staircase and then up the second flight of stairs and eventually he entered his classroom where he found the new girl Chrissie sat talking to a few boys who clearly fancied her, he couldn’t deny he was pretty but he just didn’t get what they saw in her, he didn’t have that same feeling which they did towards Chrissie.

“Looking dapper Sugden you hoping for something more than your destiny as a farmer boy?” a boy in his class teased, Robert found himself as the black sheep in his family. Given Andy worked on Moira’s farm during the week and Victoria was dating the son of a farmer so people teased on the fact he wanted great things yet he wasn’t likely to get there from his family, “your dad sells agricultural machinery right?” he asked Chrissie who just replied with a small nod, she was more interested in trying to avoid the pain she was suffering, “so is that like tractors and combine harvesters?” he then burst into laughter, “ay…’Cause I got a brand new combine harvester and I'll give you the key,” he sang and Chrissie rolled her sapphire blue eyes before looking at Robert who had managed to sit down onto one of the office chair that were used in the computer rooms.

Chrissie tilted her head back and groaned in pain as she rubbed her lower abdomen to try and stop it, “are you ok?” one of Chrissie’s classmates asked as she noticed Chrissie had become incredibly pale.

“I need to…sorry I need to go to the bathroom,” Chrissie apologised to her teacher as she exited the room as fast as she could, she then ran down the hallway into the girl’s toilets then she dashed into the cubicle and leant against the locked toilet door. Her eyes watered up as she leant forward trying to fight it but it was too severe.

Robert was sat listening to the teacher talk about how important these mock interviews were and since Chrissie had escaped he hoped she wouldn’t be returning and would go home, she did look rather pale and he saw as an advantage but also he felt quite sorry for her as she was unwell. So with Chrissie gone he had more of a chance to get a good reference on his work ethic rather than his rival who was likely to do better due to background. 

* * *

Chrissie was slid down the door with her phone to her ear she had called her dad hoping he could come and pick her up as she felt like she was about to pass out, “Dad…I’m sorry to call you at work,” she cried as she couldn’t handle it anymore she hadn’t taken painkillers since they would knock her out since being prescription co-codamol but anyone right now was better than this pain.

Lawrence heard the pain in her voice and he had a feeling she wouldn’t have lasted long, he had argued with her about not taking them and she was determined to go but clearly she hadn’t even lasted an hour at college, “I’ll come and collect you, I’ll give your college a ring,” he said sympathetically and he heard his daughter cry down the phone.

Chrissie had come into the classroom to the collect her stuff and explained that her dad was coming to pick her up, her teacher wasn’t happy but once she quietly explained what was wrong he gave a more sympathetic response and then let her go. Robert felt his spirits lift slightly now that she was gone and he leant back in his seat arms folded to his chest with that feel of relief coming over him, “Right I’m going to put you all in groups of five, since there’s twenty-five of you now that makes it a lot easier. First group is Robert Sugden, James-Henry Jones, Amelia Rosaland, Cameron Smith and Robert Hawley-Miller,” the teacher then formed other groups which didn’t take too long but he was annoyed he had lost his star pupil.

* * *

Aaron finished his therapy and he walked out of the building he shouldn’t have gone on his own, it was a rather heavy session today now he really didn’t feel like going to work at the garage, he had a feeling he might do something wrong or injure himself either-way his state of mind wasn’t brilliant and he knew deep down he shouldn’t but he wanted to forget about today badly, he skipped work and decided to join Ross Barton who had put on his Snapchat that he was in Leeds for the day. Aaron took some money out of an ATM then grabbed the train into Leeds Train Station.

Ross was outside Leeds Train Station quickly passing over a bag of something in exchange for what Aaron saw as four fifty pound notes, then Ross turned his attention to the teenager who had been buying a lot more recently, “here’s what I owe you,” Aaron stashed two hundred into Ross’s hand, “have you got anymore…gear on you?”

“You desperate are ya?” Ross asked laughing as he put his money into his pocket. He wasn’t thinking straight at all had he not been grieving for Donna he wouldn’t have gone into this, “you sure you want this? ‘Cause I ain’t having Cain on my case once he discovers I’ve been giving weed to his nephew.”

“He won’t find out…neither will my mum I’ve done a good job so far of hiding it,” Aaron knew he shouldn’t but he was desperate, “what you doing in Leeds?”

“Could ask you the same aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Ross smirked and then rolled himself a cigarette, he licked the edge of the paper and then pressed it down, “you sure you want it?”

“I’ve just had therapy I’m really desperate,” he swallowed a lump in his throat and then watched as Ross passed him a grip-seal bag which had a large clump of the green plant that Aaron had been relying on lately.

“Remember right I’ll make you pay if Cain comes after me,” Ross warned and Aaron took the bag and stuffed it into his pocket.

“And like I said he won’t,” Aaron then turned away from Ross and walked back into the station he hid the bag away and then felt his phone vibrate he looked at the screen and saw it was Cain. He rejected the call and stuffed his phone back into his pocket, and got onto the train back to the station where he could catch the bus to get back to the village.

* * *

Chrissie walked slowly back into Home Farm and leant against the wall, she was feeling rather dizzy and Lawrence walked her over to the sofa, “come on lie down here,” he took the blanket off the top of the sofa and placed it over his rather unwell daughter, “do you want anything to eat?”

“I need to go to the bathroom,” she sat up but then saw stars in her eyes as he had gotten up far too quickly, “and I need to get into pyjamas.”

“Use the one down here I’ll get you a pair of pyjama-“

"I don’t particularly want you going through my stuff for my…period,” she replied honestly even if Lawrence was the most understanding dad and she felt like she could talk to him, she also didn’t want him going through her room to grab her female products, there was only so much a dad could do for a teenage daughter until it became embarrassing more than helpful.

“I’ll make you a cup of tea and I’ll get you some biscuits to bring your sugar levels up.”

Fifteen minutes later Chrissie came back down in her fleece pyjamas and her grey dressing gown along with slippers, “do you want the TV on?” Lawrence asked as he placed her cup of tea on the table opposite and a plate of sweet biscuits, “or do you just want to sleep?” he asked as he saw Chrissie was twirling with her brown hair and her eyes were rather glassy and as she was twirling with her hair her eyes were slowly closing.

“I want my body to stop being so horrible and causing me to lose blood,” Chrissie pouted and Lawrence lightly laughed, “it’s not funny dad! You don’t know what it’s like…you’ve been so busy with getting us as far away from mum’s memory as possible that you completely missed that Rebecca’s started hers,” Chrissie turned her back to her dad and leant her head against the cushion, leaving the dad looking slightly bewildered, “I sorted her out don’t worry.”

* * *

Robert entered the interview room and there was a man in a suit looking rather stern, he had a dark suit on with a shirt and a black tie, “Ahh Mr Sugden? I thought I recognised the name…you look very much like your father,” he said and Robert’s stomach twisted that was not what he wanted to hear, he had all the confidence in the world since Chrissie had been taken ill and now the mention of his father had sent him into his default mode, “well sit down sir we won’t get very far without you being opposite it me,” he said and Robert froze he felt his chest tighten this was it make or break. He was either going to react badly or run on autopilot why did that man have to mention Jack?


	3. He Put His Foot In It, It Isn't The Same and Is The Problem Being Cracked Down On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's interview goes well until his arrogant nature gets the better of him, Lawrence struggles being mum and dad and Aaron's secret is exposed but is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long guys to update! I've been busy with coursework, I'm on a break from watching ED to focus on work as I really want to get onto either university after this course, so I'm still writing this fanfic of course and hoping to update previous ones but I just need a break from ED as I found myself so into ED I was forgetting coursework and was doing it too last minute.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this chapter it's sort of a cliffhanger so I hope it'll keep you gripped.
> 
> Like normal some of this stuff with Aaron in this one is based on a personal experience with a family member so if you're wondering how I know stuff that's why but sadly the family member died and I'm still haunted by some past experiences but it comes out in fanfiction.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated and thanks to all reading at the moment love you all 
> 
> From  
> Cassidy xxx

* * *

 Robert was leant across the desk from the man who was going to be testing his interview skills. The man was staring at him looking at his facial features, look for any traces of Jack Sugden, “So Mr Sugden what skills do you possess?” he asked rather quickly leaving Robert no room for error. Robert sat up straight and cleared his throat.

“I am smart, I can make people trust me, I’ve been told I’m a charmer I can make people fall in love with me even those who are older. I previously did some work experience behind my step-mother’s bar and apparently people wanted me back behind there because I’m a good listener…as for my intelligence I’m always one step ahead of someone,” it was like silk thread spinning out of his mouth each arrogant statement and twist of truth became easier to tell, “as well that I’m also very good very good with making contacts and keeping them.”

The interviewer looked rather stunned, from the boy who went blank when he first met him he was suddenly impressed by his arrogance, the fact he was so sure of himself impressed him, “Where would you find these skills you have will come in handy?” he asked and Robert sat forward.

“In any business…contacts are important, getting clients to trust you is important, if I was to say ‘I’m not sure I could help you’ that would make them go elsewhere, you need to make sure that you come across arrogant because you need people to trust you,” Robert stared at the interviewer with a rather arrogant look on his face.

“Do you think you could do any job given to you?” he asked and Robert nodded still looking smug but he wasn't about to expect what was coming next, “you see Mr Sugden, I hear everything and I overheard last week when I was taking to Cain Dingle you calling him for a ‘laugh’ a ‘dirty little grease monkey’ you think you can do anything thrown at you? I bought my car into the garage last week as I needed it fixed, dodgy breaks, I’m going to ask Cain Dingle to take you on for a week…see how long you last being a ‘dirty little grease monkey’…I may own a garage but I always bring mine in in return for Aaron possibly getting hired as an apprentice. I see how well he does and I’ll possibly get him hired to better places…my car might just have dodgy steering when you’re there.”

Robert looked rather shot down, how could he say he's always one step-ahead when he just got caught out? Would he be seriously working with Aaron for a week?

* * *

Lawrence was watching something on the tv when his daughter came round from her codeine induced nap, she turned her head around and rubbed her eyes to stimulate the eyes to wake up, “how long was I asleep for?” she asked sounding rather sleepy and Lawrence turned the tv down to talk to his daughter.

“Only for half an hour…you feeling any better?” he asked and Chrissie shook her head he saw her eyes become glassy and he knew she was about to cry.

“It really hurts dad,” she gripped the edge of the sofa and hid her face into the sofa seat. Lawrence got off the chair and walked over to his daughter, “it really hurts,” she cried and Lawrence put his hand on her back and gently circled her back in an attempt of comfort, “I just want it to stop!”

“Shh, shh, shh,” he soothed and Chrissie carried on crying, Lawrence swallowed a lump in his throat as he knew there really wasn't anything he could do this was Mother Nature not something he could fix with money or a cuddle. Chrissie turned herself around onto her back and Lawrence saw her face stained with tears, “I know it hurts darling, but I cant actually do anything,” Lawrence saw on her face she was suffering another period cramp the worst part was he couldn't do anything and it made him feel useless, “what can I do to try and make you feel better?”

“I want my mum…she knew how to help me,” Chrissie replied and Lawrence gently stroked the side of her hair, “she knew how to dad…mum knew what it felt like, why did she have to die?”

“Alright, alright, calm yourself down you’ll get yourself all worked up,” Lawrence dried away fresh tears and Chrissie continued to cry regardless, “I know you miss your mum, I miss her too, I know I can't help like she could as she knew how to help with pain but I am trying Chrissie, just please suggest something to let me help.”

Chrissie looked at her dad quite unsettled by the fact her only parent remaining was close to tears, she felt guilty for making him like this and she couldn't sit and watch him cry she got off the sofa and ran upstairs into the safety of her bedroom where she went under her duvet and she hid herself away. Seeing her dad cry made her think of the time she caught him crying after Ellen had died, him sat by himself crying in the living room. She remembered running away upstairs then and that was all she knew to do.

* * *

 

Robert was kicking stones with his shoes rather angrily, still angry at his stupidity, now he was spending a week with Cain Dingle and Aaron, Aaron wasn't so bad at least he could keep an eye on him and at least Aaron wasn't as terrifying as Cain but Robert still wasn't keen on working at the garage.

“So much for going onto better places Sugden,” the student who wound him earlier jumped onto his back and Robert ran forward to get away from him, “come on what were you hoping for Sugden? We all know you’ll just be a dirty little farmer’s boy who has no chance of going places. Even your own dad was disappointed in you,” that was it for Robert, the mention of his dad and the embarrassment earlier, “wow he's lost for words…what's the matter Robert? No argument? That's because you can't argue can you?...because you know I’m right, you have no way of going anywhere in this life-“

Robert felt his anger rise to his chest, he felt a wave rush over his head, then the next thing he knew his classmate was on the floor and then he was on the floor as well, “OI!” Robert heard the sound of the head of his year shouting, “Sugden, Smith! My office now,” he pulled them up by the edge of their collars Robert was still a bit dazed and felt a throbbing sensation around his left side of his jaw.

* * *

 

“Diane have you seen Aaron?” Chas asked as she tried her son for the fiftieth time – voicemail again, “Aaron sweetheart please just pick up the phone, look Cain and I we’re just worried…you haven't turned up to work and Cain can't get hold of you,” she cut the call off and then saw that Diane herself was having a phone call.

“In a fight?!” she exclaimed down the phone as the head of year explained the incident, “Suspend? He’s not had any fights before and you’re excluding him?” Chas saw the worried look on Diane’s face, “he’s a boy grieving for his dad still…well why don't you suspended the boy who wound him up?” Diane walked out into the back, “hang on my step-son gets wound up, reminded of his dad and he's the one punished?! What kind of school are you running?”

“Marlon,” Chas called her relative over he finished placing food on one of the tables and then walked over, “I can't find Aaron anywhere, apparently Robert’s been suspended from college so Diane’s got to go pick him up. I need to find Aaron as he was out all night and went to therapy and he hasn't come back so-“

“Go and find him…I’ll ask Bob to pick April up, I’ll keep an eye out Chas,” Marlon reassured the worried mother.

* * *

 

Diane walked into the school, her shoes clicking along the corridor, she looked at the names on doors 1.113, 1.114, 1.115 until she finally came across ‘Mr Barrocks Head of Year 12”’s office. The urge to storm in there was tempting but she didn't want to risk getting Robert permanently expelled, so she knocked and waited, “Mrs Sugden,” Diane saw Robert look up as he heard his step-mother’s name being called, “now as you know from our chat earlier-“

“You mean the one where Robert gets suspended because he was wound up by another lad?” Diane didn't miss the smug smirk Robert gave off as she stuck up for him, “cant you just separate them? He needs to be at college.”

“He also needs to learn that violence isn't the answer, we don't tolerate violence here, I can assure you that Cameron Smith will be punished accordingly as well,” Mr Barrocks explained, “only for now I can only apologise that Robert has been suspended for a week.”

“And what about this Cameron lad? Where's he going?” Diane asked.

“There are personal issues involving Cameron’s case Mrs Sugden, if we were to send him home for a week there's a likely chance he wouldn't come back, he cares for  
two younger siblings and that is all I can disclose,” Mr Barrock’s explained and Diane shook her head.

“My step-son has lost his father not long after losing his mother, why aren't you putting special considerations for Robert? He's lost his father and mother is he not allowed to be angry himself?!” Diane asked now losing patience, “he is a good lad, he does his work, he lost his temper please don't suspend him for one incident.”

“I’m sorry Mrs Sugden but Robert will be suspended for a week, then we will have a meeting and then we can put measures in place for when Robert returns,” he explained and Diane stood up from the seat she was sat on.

“Come on Robert you’ll learn more from being at home than being here,” she didn't say thank you or goodbye to the head of head twelve she just left with Robert and his bruised left side of his face, “that's quite a mark you've got there, what did he do to you?!”

“Just stop fussing Diane please,” Robert clicked the lift button and waited for the speaker to say ‘third floor, doors opening’.

“Regardless of his situation he should still be punished like you, only this behaviour and punishment will make him think he can do it again and again,” Diane heard ‘first floor, doors opening’ you haven't seen Aaron have you?” Diane asked her step-son and Robert had a funny feeling, “only Chas cant find him  
and she’s worried.”

“The last time I saw him was this morning when I left for college,” Robert swallowed a lump in his throat.

* * *

Chas was walking around the village hoping he might be in the park, she saw Priya with Amba in the park, but no sign of Aaron she was getting more worried having asked near enough the whole village and no one had seen him. Then she felt her phone vibrate she had hopes it was Aaron, only they were squashed when it was an unknown number, “hello? Chas Dingle,” her eyes grew wide and she ran back to The Woolpack, “is he ok?! What's happened?” she pushed the doors open, “I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Chas cut the call off and ran behind the bar to grab her bag and coat, “Marlon…I’m so sorry but…I need to go to the hospital.”

“Is Aaron ok?” Marlon asked as he saw Chas shaking.

“He was found passed out on a train coming back from Leeds…I knew I should've gone with him to therapy, they've just spent ages searching for who he is, apparently he's had a bad reaction to drugs...where's he getting drugs from?!” Chas asked, “more to the point how's he affording it? And how hasn't anyone picked up on this?!”

“What kind of drugs?” Marlon asked.

“Weed of some kid, I need to go,” she left the pub as fast as she came in and Marlon contacted Alicia to see if she could do some  
covering.

* * *

Lawrence entered Chrissie’s bedroom where he found her under her covers in floods of tears from the pain she was in, “sweetheart, sweetheart,” Lawrence walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed, “I’m sorry I got upset.”

“It's not you…it really hurts,” she turned over and curled back up into a ball, “it really hurts dad,” she sobbed and Lawrence reached under the duvet and took her hand, “I don't know what to do.”

“How about I make up a hot water bottle?” Lawrence suggested and Chrissie nodded whilst sniffling, “and then when I go to pick up your sister as she's texted saying she's doing ok,” Lawrence sat Chrissie sit up and she gripped onto the ends of her duvet, “what?” he asked as he saw the look of annoyance on her face.

“Lucky her,” Chrissie picked off fraying away threads of silk from her duvet cover, “ow…” she cried actually spilling tears from her glassy eyes.

“I can get you an appointment with your new GP,” he continued and Chrissie nodded, “alright?”

“Ok,” she whispered before screwing her face up in pain, “why do I have to go have periods?” she asked rather emotionally and Lawrence couldn't really answer that, he felt too awkward really but he did know that he could try and get her off to sleep again. He gently stroked the top of her hair and at first she rejected it, not actually wanting him to but then she felt her eyes grow heavy and she couldn't fight any longer, she let her eyes shut and finally she was gone.

* * *

Rebecca took off her shoes in the doorway before walking across the hallway, she looked pale and drained her eyes were red from crying from tears of pain. Lawrence came back down from taking the hot water bottle up to Chrissie, “You ok darling?” Lawrence asked as he walked over to Rebecca who then leant into him, “go on get upstairs I know what this is,” he reassured her and he kissed her on top of the head.

Rebecca got into pyjamas and then entered her sister’s bedroom where she found Chrissie laying on her stomach looking most uncomfortable, “please can I join you?” she asked as she stood by the edge of the bed, “it hurts and I really don't want to to be alone.”

Chrissie’s envious side of Rebecca not suffering as bad nearly told her to tell her sister to go away, but the caring side of her the big sister side of her then pulled a pillow from underneath her other two and she tapped it signalling for Rebecca to join her, “how was your day?” Chrissie asked as her sister then crawled under the duvet and leant her head against her older sister’s shoulder, “hmm?”

“Alright I suppose…idiots in my class though just being annoying, there's this one boy though Calum he’s Scottish I believe he said he's from Glasgow but he wasn't joining in with any of the annoying things. He's got the biggest brown eyes and jet black hair…however,” Rebecca lifted her head up and saw that Chrissie was actually listening, “according to sources he's gay, therefore he's definitely not a possible boyfriend but he could be, he could be just a friend.”

“Bex you’re fourteen, you’re not even legal-“

“Urmm you were my age remember?” Rebecca raised an eyebrow and Chrissie shook her head, “anyway if he's gay I’m not likely to get any am I?”

“Bex!” Chrissie hit her sister’s stomach as she worried they’re dad would hear, “just shh…and leave me alone I need to rest and you do too.”

* * *

Chas dashed into the hospital she ran down the hallway and begged a receptionist to see her son, “Aaron Dingle! He's been…admitted here-“

“Miss Dingle?” The doctor who was treating Aaron, “if you’d like to come into the relatives room,” she guided her to the room and Chas stood there shaking, “Aaron had a bad reaction to the drug he took, it seems what he took was stronger than he has before. We have spoke to Aaron-“

“So he's awake?!” Chas asked sounding relieved.

“Yes he is we’re keeping him on IV fluids to get his fluids back up, we’ve also performed a chest X-ray and we ran an ECG as his heart rate was slow however with the fluids helping to flush his system he’s doing well but Aaron needs to rest so we’re going to keep him in to talk to our duty psychiatrist tomorrow. We will also need to speak to you Miss Dingle about his overall mood lately. You can come through to see him though,” the doctor again guided the worried to see her soon who was laid in bed with a drip in his arm and various other wires that were monitoring his heat rate.

“Aaron sweetheart!” Chas ran over but was surprised when Aaron turned his head away, “Aaron…come on darling talk to me.”

Aaron refused to talk to Chas and he just stayed there silent, angry, embarrassed, scared, he was now in hospital, possibly going to be forced to speak to people. Why was he so stupid? He wouldn't be able to look Adam in the eye now after Adam’s sister had become addicted to heroin and is recovering, how could he look Robert in the eye? How could he look at his mother in the eye? How could he do any of this? He was now trapped and there was no way out now really.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading love to all x


End file.
